Blinded By A Stranger
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: A young girl, her parents killed, her name classified as 'Wanted Dead Or Alive'. Will she continue to live as blind as Kakashi and his team comes into her life.


**I don't own Naruto.**

**This is my first Naruto Fanfic, so please, be gentle!**

**---**

The young jonin grinned at his pupils although they could see nothing beneath the dark blue mask that covered his face. It was Saturday and they were traveling with a client that Naruto wasn't getting along well with. It's always like that, the jonin sighed to his inner voice. First Tazuna, and now Semniyo, he thought.

"Come on Semniyo! We've got to move faster!" Naruto shouted, although he was tired.

"I'm telling you, you stupid little runt that my house is near! I'm not in that much danger!" the man shouted.

Semniyo was middle-aged. His gray hair stood out from his once brown hair and he had a cleanly shaven face. He was the owner of a fairly rich teashop. He had a wife back home waiting for him and his niece. His niece, adopted, was blind and very frail. His sister had long ago been killed along with his brother-in-law. Both were high-class ninja's part of the Anbu as he remembered. The girl had been a part of the ambush against their house – it's a bad thing to have a family if you're in the Anbu – Duh, as he shouted to himself. The people whom ambushed the house blinded the girl. The last thing that she supposedly saw was the killing of her parents. She had never talked about it nor had he wanted her to. He had seen the aftermath and did not want to stir up the memories.

Sakura stared at back at Kakashi, their sensei. She had long wanted to ask him the question that lay buried in her mind. 'Was this going to be like the last traveler?' she thought.

Sauske hadn't cared about who the traveler was, he just wanted to sleep. Something was weird about the guy, he had to admit that.

Kakashi stirred in his thoughts. Semniyo's voice still sighed in his head. 'My house is near! I'm not in that much danger!'

There was a soft tremble in the ground and Sakura withdrew a kunai. Kakashi put his hand on the kunai firmly. "Getting a little jumpy now Sakura?" he asked in his cool restrained voice. She nodded slowly and pushed the kunai back into her pouch.

They had been walking all day without rest. Everybody was drained of energy except Naruto whom was ahead of the group, supposedly scouting ahead. There came a soft rustle from the wind and Sakura again jumped a bit. Kakashi rolled both of his eyes although only one was visible.

"Calm down! All of you. Nothing is going to happen in these woods. I know that it's getting darker-" Semniyo stopped saying anything and his face turned white-completely. There, standing in front of him was a man dressed completely in black. Kakshi jumped him, bending his arm back. He winced slightly and tore the jonin from his arm. The bushes rustled and a young girl bolted from them.

Semniyo had long since been taken away from the vicinity by Sakura as a part of a plan to keep him safe. The girl had both of her eyes covered by a bloody headband. Kakashi knew that she couldn't see and how she was here, he didn't know. He kept his guard up and looked at her. She seemed to look back but he couldn't tell because her eyes were blocked.

"About time you came out of your hiding girl," the black covered man groaned. She twisted her body around Kakashi and faced the man. Kakashi was bewildered. Who the hell is she?!

Sauske was starring at this from a tree. The girl was wearing a Konoha headband across her eyes, her clothes looked like normal civilian clothes only they were slightly torn. The girl looked to be no more than nine, if that. He could tell that she was frail and he disliked the way the intruder was mimicking her. She was just a young girl, what did he want with her?

The girl pulled a kunai from nowhere and the man was unconscious in an instant. She glanced again at Kakashi and then gazed into the sky to where Sauske was. Sauske tensed and then glared. The girl shrugged and began to walk away.

"You didn't see this, okay?" she grunted, obviously disguising her voice.

Kakashi nodded his head, unknowing that she couldn't see it move. Her head turned and she jumped into a tree, bouncing from branch to branch.

"Hey! Guys! What happened, why'd ya fall back so much?" Naruto's voice boomed through the forest. Kakashi shushed Naruto with a wave of his hand and tied the rogue ninja up. Naruto hunted for Sakura and Semniyo, once found, they started off toward his house again.

---House---

"Kita is up in her room. The poor thing wanted to help me with supper," Hana, Semniyo's wife muttered to him.

"My niece never knows when to quit," Semniyo explained to Kakashi. "You see, she's blind."

Kakashi nodded his head absently not listening because he had his Make Out Paradise book lodged in his hands.

"Semniyo, do not bore him with family troubles," Hana whispered. "Good evening young students, I do believe that you must all be tired and hungry. Correct?" she asked. All three nodded their heads violently and Hana smiled. "Here is some food and our famous Chi Tea."

Naruto stuffed a giant fish head into his mouth and pulled out the bones. "That's gross you pig!" Sakura snapped, hitting him fiercely on his head with a closed fist.

"That hurts Sakura!" he snapped back, batting her hand away.

There were small footsteps on the staircase and the room became silent, Kakashi even looked up from his book. "Good evening Uncle," a small, faint voice whispered from he bottom as a young girl erupted from seemingly nowhere.

"Ah! Kita! I've missed you," Semniyo smiled, standing from his spot and pulling the girl into his arms.

"You…" Sauske stuttered. Kakashi kicked him from under the table and gave him a stern look although nobody saw or understood as Sauske stood and rubbed his left leg.

Kita's small frame was placed on the ground again and she smiled, making the bandana wrapped around her eyes become bigger. "You must be the ninja's that have been with my Uncle. I thank you," Kita said, bowing slightly to Kakashi. He nodded, again not remembering that she couldn't see his nod.

"So what's up with you?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Kita asked.

"The bandana, I get that you're blind but what's with the bandana?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kita stuttered.

Kakashi looked at her calmly and then returned to his book. Naruto sulked in his chair, his head aching from the amount of hits to the head Sakura had now given him. The dinner that was served was delicious to the four newcomers. Kita grinned at the food, her other remaining senses had been heightened. Nothing tasted as it had once been before she was blinded. Food was so enriched that it burned her taste buds and nothing tasted sweet or sour. Bland was one of the last things she could taste.

Semniyo yawned and stood from the knee high table. Kita looked at him through her bandana and grinned, returning her head to its normal position. "May I be excused for bed Uncle?" Kita asked politely.

Semniyo looked at her through his tired eyes and nodded. "Yes, you can go. Don't forget to brush your teeth," he reminded her.

"Yes Uncle," Kita yawned. She stood from the table and apparently, by memory, she walked up the steps.

"Shouldn't somebody go with her?" Naruto asked while he slurped up the remaining portion of supper.

"She knows where she's going," Semniyo sighed. "She has it all up here," he said, pointing to his forehead.

"You mean that she has it memorized?" Sakura asked.

"Precisely. The first few times she was here after her incident, she knocked into everything! After a while, she got used to where everything was and we haven't moved the furniture since because she'll knock into it."

Kakashi listened now, his mind zooming with how far she was allowed to go from the house. "Not to pry, but has Kita ever been outside your home since the 'incident'?" Kakashi asked.

Semniyo thought for a while. "She's been out once or twice a day with me and Hana when we go to the teashop to work. She helps as much as she can there."

Kakashi nodded and returned to his book. Sakura, Naruto and Sauske walked up to the second floor where the guest rooms were while Kakashi walked outside for some fresh air. Semniyo looked at his wife and grinned.

"They're really nice ninja. Does it remind you of your sister?" Hana asked, approaching her husband.

Semniyo growled and walked to his room, offending his wife. Hana looked to the ground stubbornly and walked outside, forgetting that Kakashi was there.

"Oh, excuse me Kakshi, I was just…" Hana stopped mid-sentence because Kakashi wasn't listening. He was staring off into the ditance where a small figure had lept and turned to face him. The figure had gone back to where it came and Kakashi had a good idea who and what it was. Hana waved her hand in front of his visible eye. "Mr. Kakashi, are you awake?" she asked.

Kakashi caught her hand and nodded. "May I take a look around your house?" he asked.

"Go wherever you like," she smiled.

---

**That's my first chapter. I hope that you liked it. My friends have been prodding me to make a story for Naruto and I didn't make it sick! HA Zuzu!!!!!**


End file.
